ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
The Man who Laughs
The Man who Laughs is an upcoming Tomas 10 episode. Summary After stopping a heist Tomas, Fer, and Santi learn that all criminals in the city prison have mysteriously been released. They soon find out that it's a crazed clown-dressed person calling himself Joker who released them, and he plans to make a blimp full of laughing gas to explode over Denver so that every citizen turns into a lunatic. It's up to Tomas to stop him. Plot The Man who Laughs It was a nice summer’s day. We had just arrived in Denver, Colorado on a nice Friday night. As we were driving to our hotel, I noticed something out the window. It was three people braking into a building. “I’ll be right back. Do me a favor and call the police.” I said, heading for the door. “Is there a problem?” Fer asked. “Three little burglars braking into a building. Nothing I can’t handle in about two to three minutes.” I replied. Next, Fer parked and let me out of the RV. I got out and he went to circle around the block. Next, I followed after the robbers. Inside the building, the three robbers had entered the main office building. One of them got a little nervous. “We’re not alone. Someone’s here.” He said. “What’s going on, Alan?” One of them asked. “Who is it?” All of a sudden, they saw a bright flash of light at the other end of the room. “There! Get him!” Alan said. The other two robbers ran to where the flash of light came from. One had a steel pipe and the other had two chains. They ran into the darkness. All of a sudden, the two thugs were attacked. Alan couldn’t even see what was going on. All of a sudden, the two thugs were thrown back into the light, knocked out. “Well you know what they say, ‘if you want something done right, you gotta do it yourself’.” I said. Alan turned around to see Teleportal standing on the desk. He quickly pulled out his gun and tried to shoot me. However, I slapped the gun out of his hands with one of my tails. “Well that’s not very nice.” I said. “Okay, how about we split the money?” he asked. Then he removed a picture frame revealing a hidden safe. Next he opened it and showed me the money inside. “Thirty for you, seventy for me.” He said. I looked at him with a puzzled face. “Fifty, fifty?” he asked. But I remained unconvinced. “How about…no.” I said. Then jumped and kicked him to the wall. Next, Alan quickly ran to the window, opened it and jumped out, and over to the roof of the building next to it. After that, he jumped down to another building then quickly went down the fire escape to the alley. He tried running down, but was suddenly tackled by Teleportal. “How did you do that?” he asked. “I’m Teleportal, emphasis on the ‘teleport’.” I replied. Next, I teleported a boxing glove in my hand, punched him in the face, and knocked him out. Fer came around in the RV to pick me up and I left the three thugs tied together to a streetlamp for the police to pick up. After that, we drove to the hotel we’d be staying at for the next two nights. The next morning, we were having breakfast and watching the morning news. “Chief Gordon, can you verify any rumors of the aliens stopping the three thugs last night?” a reporter asked. “Of course he won’t admit it.” Fer said. “It would make the police look bad.” He explained. “They might have been able to do it; it’s just that I was there first.” I said. “Well there you have it folks. Nationwide crime rate has gone down thanks to our finest policemen across the United States. Now back to you Jim.” The reporter said. Then we turned off the TV. “Alright, time to get dressed, we’re going to the park and later to do a little site seeing.” Fer said. Later that day, a security guard was doing his daily inspections at the city prison. He was going from cell to cell, checking them off on his clipboard. “Anderson, check. Robinson, check. 223, vacant.” However, he noticed that he saw something. He looked back and saw a man sitting at the end of the room. “Hey, no one logged in any new arrivals.” He said leaning up against the cell door. Unfortunately, it was unlocked and he fell in. “What are you doing in here?” he asked the man inside. The man got up, turned around, and began swaying back and forth. “I was feeling a bit screw loose, so I checked myself in.” he replied. He was wearing a bright green vest over a very long sleeve blue and purple shirt with long blue pants and a belt. But the thing that stood out the most was his face. He had bright green eyes, a white face, and a huge smile with green crooked teeth. Not to mention long, crazy, and green hair. He was also bare foot. “Who are you?” the security guard asked. The man lifted up his arm and his sleeve fell, revealing that he was holding a playing card. “My card.” He said, showing the security guard a card of the Joker. Next he began approaching the guard, laughing louder and louder the closer he got. Next, he sprayed the guard with a green gas. Later that night, the Joker managed to open every cell door in the prison, releasing every criminal in the prison free. That night, we just got back from being out all day. Santi just happened to turn on the TV to catch a news alert. “This just in: An unknown perk has just released all criminals from the city jail. I advise all citizens to be cautious at all times and lock your doors.” The reporter said. “What? That’s crazy.” Santi said. “Something must be wrong with whoever did this.” I said. “We better get down there right away.” Fer said. We quickly got in the RV and drove down there as fast as we could. As the police were arriving at the prison, they were recapturing the criminals. Once they got close enough, they came to a giant jack in the box in the middle of the street. The crank was turning and playing the music. The officers got out of the car and looked at the giant jack in the box confused. Suddenly the crank and music stopped and all of a sudden, it created a huge explosion. We had just seen the end as we approached them. “Well that was theatrical.” I said. “Looks like you’ll need another way in.” Fer said. “I’ve got it covered.” I said, activating the watch. Then I transformed into Common Cold. After that, I jumped out of the RV and evaporated. Next I transferred myself over to the prison and made my way inside. I began investigating, but found nothing. Floor by floor, every cell was empty. However, I then noticed someone standing out in the open. It was the security guard. I came up behind him and grabbed his shoulder. “Are you alright?” I asked, then slowly turned him around. However, once I got a look at his face, I noticed he was paralyzed with a huge green smile on his face. I was shocked at the site of this. “Takes after his pa, wouldn’t you say?” I heard someone say. I turned around and saw the strange man and his smile. “What did you do to him?” I asked. “Just some laughing gas drag.” He replied. “Don’t tell me you’re not an inmate.” He said. “What rational being looks like you?” he asked. “Speaking of looks, do you think this is a good look for me?” “Who are you?” I asked, grabbing hold of him. “The Joker.” He replied. “Not what, who.” I said, then rubbed away his face paint. But nothing came off. Joker laughed. “Smear free. It’s permaclown.” He explained. “Ooh, tough crowd.” He said. Next, he broke free from my grip. “I know who you are. You’re that guy who did the midnight shooting at the premiere of ‘The Dark Knight Rises’.” I said. “Oh yeah, that was me.” He admitted. “Only now I’ve done an improvement with my outfit.” He said “You’re insane.” I stated. “I’m not just insane, I’m a bloodhound.” He said. “You know what I’m saying?” he asked. “Not really, and I don’t really care.” I replied. “Oh, you should. I’m trying to give you a fair chance.” He said. “A fair chance for what?” I asked. “Observe. Nothing up my sleeve.” he said, then pulled out a gas pump. “Nothing that won’t put a smile on your face.” He said, then leaped at me. He tried to spray me, but I threw a mud ball and knocked it out of his hands. “I’m out of gas.” He said. Next, I stepped on his sleeves and held him down. “And I’m out of patience.” I said, then punched him as hard as I could, ripped his sleeves in the process. “Well you sure know how to rain on someone’s parade.” He said. “Listen Joker, you’re sick. You need help.” I said. “Well maybe I’m a little off.” He considered. Suddenly, he leaped out and double kicked me back and into the wall. “But what are you gonna do? Lock me in the looney bin? I’m already here.” He stated. Next, I got up and kicked him back. After that, I kept going after him. Sticky sneezing, mud ball throwing, disease ray blasting, and hand to hand combat. Unfortunately, he was more agile than I thought and continued to dodge and block everything I threw at him. “You know, I really love this place.” He said, dodging and blocking more attacks. “It’s so much better than my old hideout. My old hideout’s a shamble and this place just screams ‘Me!’” He said. Next, he went for a punch, but I kicked his hand away punched him back. “Okay, fine. Take back the prison, but mark my words, this town has happy days ahead. And I’m a man of my word.” He said, then pulled out six cards. He threw them to the ground and created a smokescreen. Once the smoke cleared, the Joker was gone. I gave a big sigh. Just then, the police had entered the prison. They spotted Common Cold and immediately assumed it was me. They ran over and began saying things like: “There he is! Get him. You have the right to remain silent!” “Uh oh.” I said then evaporated and flew my way through the door. The next day, we were driving to have dinner at a restaurant. It was 8:15, when all of a sudden the TV channel was interrupted. The screen showed a dark room with a spotlight in the center. Next, someone tapped on the screen. “Ladies and gentlemen, we interrupt your regularly scheduled mayhem to bring you this,” It was the Joker. He had the TV channel, all the channels. You see, I have a dream, that all of Denver will be covered in smiles. Not the kind you enjoy obviously, but the kind I enjoy. Smiling wide, from cheek to cheek all across your face. The kind that never goes away. But, since I am feeling a bit greedy, I am demanding one hundred million dollars in cash by tomorrow, and you don’t come through, all of Denver will be covered in smiles.” He said, then he began laughing maniacally and the TV was suddenly shut off. “We have to stop him.” I said. “But where could he be?” Santi asked. “He must be at an abandoned TV station, probably of a news channel.” Fer said. “That would make sense that they’d be able to interrupt TV channels in case of an emergency.” I said. “But we still don’t know where he is exactly.” Santi said. “I think I might be able to help.” I said hinting at the watch. Then I activated it, scrolled the dial, and transformed into Teleportal. Then I used my Global Positioning to find his location. “I’ve got him.” I informed. Later that night, we went to his location and found the abandoned news station. We quietly walked in, careful to not make any noise. We looked in through the door and saw the Joker jumping around on top of a huge pile of money. It was the most money I’d ever seen. There were thousands of ones, fives, tens, twenties, fifties, and one hundred dollar bills. “Wow that’s a lot of money.” Santi said. “Woo hoo, I’m rich, but not so pleased. After all the proper amount was not received.” He said. Next, he picked up a bucket of gasoline and began dumping it all over the money. Next, he pulled out a pistol. “Too little, too late.” He said, then fired at the gasoline, which immediately caught on fire, burning all the money. "And I set fire to their face." he sang. "What is wrong with you?" I came out asking. "I’m just making a point." he replied. "Now say cheese." he said aiming the gun at me. I quickly ran out before he could shoot. Then he turned around and put his hands next to the burning money. "Now to get cozy by the fire." he said. All of a sudden, Atomix burst through the wall. "I don't get it Joker, what point are you trying to prove by burning all this money?" I asked. “It's not about the money, it never was. I want people to suffer and once I've accomplished that, the city will be at my mercy." he said. "So this whole time you were just trying to make people suffer?" I asked. "Of course, I released hundreds of dangerous criminals, forced people to give me, probably all, of their money, I burned all their money to the ground, and now I will permanently trap them in my happy place!" he stated. "You must be stopped." I said to him. "But I will not stop." he stated. "The police are too pathetic to do anything about me." “You’re threatening to ruin the lives of thousands just to get a cheap laugh?” I asked, questioning him. “Pretty much.” He replied. “But you know what I find interesting? Everything is fine. No one is panicking. Because nobody panics when things go ‘according to plan’. It doesn’t matter if it’s a good plan or a dangerous plan. Either way nobody panics, as long as things go ‘according to plan’.” He said. “You don’t think people are afraid?” I asked. “They probably are…but not to the point that they begin to panic.” He replied. “If I go on the news and state my plans to destroy a police car, or a homeless, or whatever, nobody panics…as long as things go ‘according to plan’. But if I say nothing and people are getting randomly killed, then everybody loses their mind and goes crazy.” He explained. “You don’t want panic?” I asked, confused. “Um, no. You see when people panic, others take action. But you don’t need panic to take action. You’re trying to avoid it before it even begins. And you know what normally causes panic? Chaos. Chaos upsets the natural order of things. I’m an agent of chaos. So it makes sense that you’re trying to stop me, to prevent chaos from creating panic.” He stated. “No one else is willing to do that.” "What makes you so sure?" I asked. "You really want to know? Fear. Fear is the one thing that makes a great nation fall to its knees. Fear is the most persuasive tool in the human mind. Once you expose someone to Fear, they fall apart." he explained. "But I'm still here." I said. "That's because you have a quality most people don't know how to use: Bravery. The one thing that goes against Fear." he said to me. "Exactly." I said. Next, I jumped over and jump kicked him back. Joker quickly got back up and shot at me. However, the bullets had no effect. “Why isn’t this working?” he asked. “My body is made of radiation, and you can’t kill radiation.” I replied. Next, I tried to punch him, but he dodged and I ended up punching into the wall. After that, he pressed both his feet against my chest and flung me back. “No killing, oh that’s a shame.” He said, next he jumped at me, jump kicked me back, and then did a cartwheel, which he used to kick me, and lastly, he did a spinning kick that threw me back to the ground. “But you can feel pain, right?” he said. I got back up and tried to uppercut him, unfortunately, he leaned back and back flipped with an uppercut kick. He was giggling at my pathetic attempt of stopping him. This got me angry. I ran back over and did a spinning kick, however Joker ducked under. But what he didn’t expect was me slamming down on him. After that, I picked him up and threw him to the wall. “So, you like playing rough.” He said, next he jumped at me and began kicking me in the air. After a few kicks, I grabbed hold of his feet and slammed him to the ground. Next, I picked him back up, swung him over my head, and slammed him down on the other side. Next, I slammed him back over and threw him to the wall. “That’s the funnest way to play.” I replied, with a grin. “So true, but all fun must come to an end eventually.” He said, next he pulled out a trigger. “Thirty seconds or it’s raining radiated body parts.” He said, then pressed the trigger. Next, he threw it in the fire. “Good luck.” He said, then ran out the back door. I began running after him, but then I remember something. “Fer and Santi!” They didn’t know about the trigger. I quickly turned around and ran back for them. I broke through the wall and found them waiting outside. “Tomas, I just got off the phone with the firemen and…” Fer began. But I interrupted by grabbing hold of them and running to the other side of the street. “Whoa, what’s going on?” Santi asked. I barely made it around the corner when the entire building exploded. “The Joker did that?” Fer asked, as we witness the smoke and flames rise into the air. “He must be stopped, but he will not stop.” I replied. “He said Denver would be covered in smiles.” Santi said. “How would he plan to do that? It’d take him forever to get everyone all by himself.” He pointed out. “Then he must have a large amount that he plans to release all over the city.” Fer said. Suddenly, the watch started to beep and I was reverted back to normal. “I’m a little banged up, and it’s late, maybe we should finish this investigation tomorrow.” I suggested. “Very well, but we must remember the more we wait, the more time Joker has to put his plan into action.” Fer said. The next morning, we were listening to the news on TV. I was also starring at the joker card he left behind. “Chief Gordon, any suspects on this bizarre jack in the box incident?” the reporter asked. “I’m not at liberty to reveal who, but I feel confident that our best detectives are closing in on him as we speak.” The chief replied. Then Fer turned off the TV. “A sample of Joker’s gas may be the only way to provide an antidote. Once we uncover that, Grey Matter can get to work.” He said. “Then we need to find it, before this madman puts a permanent smile on the entire city.” I said. “But the question is where do we look.” Santi said. Then I remembered a few tips from Joker last night. I remember him saying: “My old hideout’s a shamble.” And that was the answer. “Joker said he had another hideout. If we find that hideout, we’ll find Joker.” I said. Later that day we managed to find an abandoned party favor factory. “It looks like a clown’s hideout.” Santi said. “Are we sure it is?” he asked. “Only one way to find out.” I said. We approached the building and entered through the back door. Once inside we saw all kinds of props scattered everywhere, multiple jack in the box’s, wigs, make up, confetti, juggling balls, etc. Suddenly we heard a voice. “Stop me if you’ve heard this one before,” It was the Joker. “Four guys are sitting around in an abandoned party Favor factory, when one says to the other…” he said. “Where are you keeping the gas, Joker?” Fer asked. “You call that a punch line?” he asked back. “We don’t share your sense of humor.” I said. “What do you suppose you’re doing here? Don’t tell me you haven’t seen me on TV.” He said. “Actually, I have. Have you seen me on TV?” I asked, activating the watch. He looked at me confused. “No? Then maybe this will help.” I said, then slammed down the dial and transformed into Spykeback. “Well what do you know, I’m not the only person in this town who likes to play dress up.” He said. “We are not alike in any way.” I stated. “Yet we are linked. You and I are like comedy and tragedy, two sides of the same coin.” He said. “Where is the gas, Joker? Or I will turn your smile upside down.” I said. “If it’s gas you want,” he said, then pulled out another joker card. But this one had been sharpened. He flicked it at a rope holding up a sandbag. The rope was cut and the sandbag fell down to us. We quickly jumped out of the way just in time for it to miss us. “Please place all tray tables in their upright positions.” He said putting on goggles. That’s when we realized he was standing on a hot air balloon. He rose up and flew out of the roof, laughing maniacally. I aimed to shoot my spikes and pop it, but Fer stopped me. “No, don’t.” he said. Now people began to notice and began staring up at the giant clown head balloon. “Smiles people! Smiles!” Joker shouted, waving at the people below. “The balloon is filled with Joker gas.” Fer realized. Santi looked over and noticed the balloon heading straight for a lightning rob on top of a tall building. “And he’s gonna pop it all over the city.” He said. “We have to go, now.” I said. We all ran back to the RV and began to drive in that direction as fast as we could. Meanwhile, Joker continued laughing and shouting to the crowd of people building up. “If you all love me, then you’re gonna love my pop!” he said, then laughed even more. Now we had managed to be almost directly under him in the RV. “I’m going up.” I said, then activated the watch and transformed into Jet Stream. Next, I flew straight out of the sun roof and for Joker’s balloon. I came up from behind him and jump kicked him down. Next, I picked him up and held him close. “Stop this thing, Joker.” I said. “With what brakes?” he asked. Then slapped my hands off, jumped into the air, and double kicked me back. Next, he ricocheted off one of the ropes and sprang himself up high into the air. He twisted around and came down with a karate chop. Luckily, I was able to dive out of the way. Fer and Santi were still driving right below us. “How’s he doing?” Fer asked. “He’s pummeling a clown. I think he’s fine.” Santi replied. Back in the balloon, I blasted myself in the air and hit Joker with a roundhouse kick. However, Joker got angry now. He grabbed a mallet and began swinging it around. I then jumped out the balloon and flew to the opposite side. I was about to get back in to continue fighting Joker, but then I realized how close we now where to the lightning rods. One was sticking out like a blade and would instantly pop it. I quickly flew up to the balloon and pushed it the other way. The balloon slowly drifted and barely missed the rod. Santi and Fer, who were watching all this, gave a huge sigh of relief. Joker however was the opposite of relieved. He picked up his mallet and got ready to swing it. “You have made me one very sad clown!” he said, going over to me. But I was not there. I had flown around to the other side. “Knock, knock.” I said. “Who’s there?” Joker asked nervously. He slowly turned around and saw me on the opposite end of the balloon. I blasted myself forward and punched Joker out of the balloon. Before he fell, he managed to grab on to the side of the balloon. The balloon had now flown over the docks and was now in the ocean. “Time to ground this balloon.” I said. Then I flew up, tied a rope from the balloon to my waist then flew down and dragged the balloon with me. Joker quickly jumped off and released his parachute. I flew down into the water where the balloon followed, except for the top which remained on the surface. After that, tore open the balloon under water, to prevent it from harming anyone. When I resurfaced, the Joker was just coming down into the water. “My precious gas has been passed by another party pooper.” He said. “I had a different punch line in mind.” I said. Next, I tied him up with the rope I had around me and tossed him the basket of the balloon. After that, I flew out and got back into the RV. Later that night, the security guard was doing the nightly inspections. “Anderson, check. Robinson, check. 223, new arrival check.” He said then continued on. The new arrival was The Joker. Joker then began speaking. “They all said I was sick in the head. They said I need help. Well, maybe I am a bit loony. Blame it on the man who laughs.” The End Characters *Tomas Maggi *Fer Maggi *Santi Diaz Villians *Three thugs *The Joker Aliens used *Teleportal *Common Cold *Atomix *Spykeback *Jet Stream Category:Episodes Category:Tomas 10 Episodes